


По-настоящему твёрдая рука

by fidelity



Series: Eat Me Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shaving, Straight Razors, Translation, safe sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity
Summary: Габриэль не преувеличивал, когда говорил о твёрдой руке. Как и Сэм, когда говорил о своих навыках минета.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rock Steady Indeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586092) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



> Действия происходят в конце Главы 4 третьей части серии - "Светофоры".

У Габриэля была огромная роскошная ванная. Она как будто наводила на грех, и Сэм жадно уставился на гигантскую ванну, когда Габриэль ввёл его в выложенную яркой плиткой ванную комнату. 

– Позже, питомец, – пообещал Габриэль, когда заметил интерес Сэма. – После нам всё равно придётся помыться.

Он приказал Сэму, всё ещё обнажённому после прошлой ночи, сесть на край ванны и достал старомодный набор для бритья, с опасной бритвой и помазком. Сэм вздёрнул брови, и Габриэль пожал плечами. 

– Выбор за тобой. Обычная у меня тоже есть. 

Сэм на мгновение задумался об этом и кивнул.

– Я доверяю тебе. 

Габриэль в ответ поднял бровь, но ничего не сказал. Он поставил всё на тумбочку и начал взбивать пену. Он не мог знать, что это значит для Сэма, сколько доверия ему требовалось, чтобы согласиться на такое. Руби слишком сильно нравились острые и заострённые предметы, и хотя она редко пускала кровь кому-то, кроме себя, она достаточно часто угрожала этим, из-за чего Сэм начал крайне настороженно относиться к лезвиям.

Но, несмотря на то, что они с Габриэлем были знакомы недолго, Сэм ощутил только незначительное беспокойство, когда Габриэль точил лезвие.

– Правила те же, что и всегда, малыш. Называй цвета.

Это заставило Сэма выдохнуть, он и не понял, что задержал дыхание, и осознал, что они всё ещё играют. От него требовалось только сказать стоп-слово, и всё прекратится. Каким-то образом контекст игры позволил Сэму ощутить себя в безопасности. 

– Зелёный, – счастливо вздохнул Сэм и согрелся в одобрительной улыбке, которую Габриэль подарил ему в ответ.

– Хорошо, питомец. Это хорошо. А теперь запрокинь голову.

Сэм доверчиво обнажил шею и снова вздохнул, ощутив тёплую пену, а не холодный гель, к которому он привык. Нежные движения чудесно ощущались на шее, и Габриэль тщательно покрывал пеной всю кожу, кроме губ. Он отложил мыло и помазок, чтобы использовать позже, и взял бритву, серьёзно глядя Сэму в глаза. 

– Цвет?

– Зелёный.

– Тогда ладно, – Габриэль взялся за заднюю часть шеи Сэма твёрдой рукой, убеждаясь, что он неподвижен и у него есть опора, а затем поднёс бритву к коже на его шее. – А теперь не шевелись.

Лезвие издало на удивление громкий скребущий звук по колючей щетине, и Сэм чуть не вздрогнул из-за него. Но рука Габриэля крепко и надёжно поддерживала его голову, даря ощущения безопасности и невредимости, когда острое лезвие медленно двигалось по коже Сэма, делая её гладкой и мягкой.

Сэм медленно дышал через нос, изо всех сил стараясь расслабиться и не фокусировать внимание на неимоверно остром лезвии, одно движение которого могло лишить его жизни. Но Габриэль не преувеличивал, и его руки не останавливались, двигаясь полоска за полоской в почти гипнотическом медленном ритме – сбрить, а затем вытереть пену и волосы об полотенце, перекинутое через его руку. Сбрить… вытереть… сбрить… вытереть. Сэм чуть не заснул из-за плавных движений, и его глаза наполовину прикрылись, когда он позволил себе утонуть в ощущениях. Габриэль двигался вокруг него, чтобы подобрать лучшие углы, но Сэм почти этого не замечал. По крайней мере, до момента, когда Габриэль отпустил его, чтобы снова взять пену и помазок. 

– Подожми губы, – приказал Габриэль, и Сэм подчинился, позволив ему осторожно равномерно распределить пену по нежной коже вокруг рта. Снова взяв бритву, Габриэль сделал паузу. – Кивни, если цвет ещё зелёный.

Сэм сдержанно кивнул и снова закрыл глаза, когда Габриэль взялся рукой за его челюсть и начал брить вокруг рта менее размашистыми движениями, наклоняя голову Сэма назад, заканчивая бритьё кожей над верхней губой. 

Мягкое полотенце ощущалось кожей как шёлк, когда Габриэль вытирал остатки пены, тщательно проверяя, не пропустил ли он какие-то места, и одобрительно хмыкнул сам себе, когда не нашёл ни одного.

– Мммм, вот так. Посмотри на себя. Такой красивый ради меня.

Сэм вздохнул, почувствовав, как Габриэль провёл пальцами по его скуле, по губам, после чего в этих местах осталось покалывание. 

– Когда-нибудь я сделаю тебя ещё красивее. Накрашу твои сладкие губы. Наряжу тебя. Изысканный шёлк и кружево. Трусики… подвязки… чулки. Может быть, побрею и твои ноги, – Габриэль задумчиво рассматривал Сэма, надавливая большим пальцем на его нижнюю губу, проверяя податливость. – Каким стал бы твой цвет, малыш?

Сэм, никогда раньше не задумывавшийся о таком, попытался это представить. И понял, что не был бы против. Он обдумал бы всё, что предложил бы Габриэль, и надеть ажурное бельё и нанести немного косметики казалось совершенно безобидным. Но он не был уверен, что это его возбудит, поэтому пожал плечами.

– Жёлтым, наверное.

– Хмм. Когда-нибудь мы поэкспериментируем с этим. А теперь… на колени.

Сэм с радостью упал на колени, рука Габриэля лишь слегка давила на его плечо. Как будто Сэм сам не рухнул бы на колени при малейшем намёке. На Габриэле были те же красные атласные пижамные штаны с прошлой ночи, Сэм потёрся лицом об их переднюю часть и вздрогнул из-за ощущения, вызванного этим на коже щеки. Выпуклость под тканью уже была многообещающей, Сэм мягко накрыл её ртом, заставив её увеличиться, целовал по всей длине, тонкий атлас едва ощущался. 

Габриэль над ним вздохнул и подтолкнул чуть ниже. Сэм понял намёк и начал водить носом по яйцам, облизывая мягкую мошонку через штаны, пока ткань не стала влажной, Габриэль стал издавать довольные урчащие звуки. 

– Вот так, питомец. Вот так.

Выше уже увеличивалось мокрое пятно, смазка пропитывала сатин, и Сэму хотелось её слизать. Но они так не рисковали. Вместо этого он провёл ртом вверх по длине члена и зацепился пальцами за резинку штанов, вопросительно глядя на Габриэля.

– Продолжай.

Сэм, не теряя времени, стянул пижамные штаны и замер, чтобы насладиться видом возбуждённого члена, который слегка покачивался с каждым ударом сердца Габриэля. Сэм снова наклонился ближе, проводя носом и губами по мягким волосам в паху. Влажная головка члена Габриэля задела его щёку, и возникло ощущение заигрывания с опасностью, почти такое же, как от поднесённого к горлу лезвия. Но Сэм наслаждался этой частью, как и всегда. Сэму меньше нравился сам минет, но знания, что Габриэль будет в восторге, оказалось достаточно, чтобы разжечь его собственную страсть, и член Сэма начал возбуждаться около его ноги. 

Коленям Сэма было неудобно на выложенном плиткой полу, и он слегка передвинулся, стараясь не привлечь к этому внимания, но Габриэль, конечно, заметил. 

– Встать, – приказал Габриэль и указал на шкафчик в углу. – Возьми оттуда полотенце. Не хочу, чтобы моему питомцу было слишком больно, – мягко произнёс он, скользя рукой вниз и собственнически хватая Сэма за задницу, всё ещё немного чувствительную после жёсткого обращения прошлой ночью.

Когда Сэм вернулся обратно с полотенцем в руке, Габриэль помахал перед ним пакетиком из фольги. Было невозможно понять, откуда он его взял, и Сэм решил не спрашивать. Вместо этого он кинул полотенце на пол и устроился поудобнее. Он должен был сосредоточиться на другом. Габриэль передал Сэму презерватив и отклонился назад, чтобы опереться на край раковины. 

– Не могу дождаться, когда ты подтвердишь свои слова делом, – сказал Габриэль и улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Сэм разрывает фольгу.

Сэм действительно нечасто таким занимался, но это было скорее связано с личными предпочтениями, а не с чем-то ещё. У него не возникло ни тени сомнения, когда он раскатал презерватив по члену и мягко сомкнул губы вокруг головки. Его ладонь покрывала большую часть длины, но сначала он не двигал рукой. Он просто держал член Габриэля и медленно обсасывал головку, чередуя мягкие движения языка с небольшими пощипываниями губами и слегка задевая зубами. Он продолжал, пока Габриэль наверху не начал вздыхать, одной рукой опираясь на раковину позади, а другой зарывшись в волосы Сэма.

– Мммм, у меня такой хороший питомец. Такой хороший мальчик.

Сэм загордился собой и решил двигаться дальше, широко лизнул член от основания до кончика, всосал головку и очень медленно опустился дальше. Член Габриэля не был огромным, но Сэм всё равно не мог поместить его в свой рот целиком. Но это не имело значения, потому что в тот момент, когда головка члена толкнулась в стенку горла Сэма, у Габриэля вырвался вскрик, и он сжал пальцы в волосах Сэма.

Воодушевлённый Сэм резко сглотнул несколько раз, глубже вбирая член Габриэля, слегка давясь, пока не получилось раскрыть горло и наконец-то дотронуться губами до лобка Габриэля. Руки Сэма были на бёдрах Габриэля, но не притягивали их к себе, просто лежали, пальцы слегка впились в кожу, когда на глазах выступили слёзы. Этот момент всегда был неловким, но Габриэль вздыхал и стонал, и Сэм решил, что это стоило того. 

Сэм начал сосать в определённом ритме: глубоко брал член Габриэля и медленно выпускал его изо рта, снова и снова, и делал небольшие вдохи после каждого цикла, ласкал языком под головкой члена Габриэля, прежде чем снова взять его в рот. Из глаза Сэма вытекла слеза, но Габриэль уже отчаянно вздыхал, его хватка в волосах Сэма стала болезненной. 

– Господи… боже блять, Сэм, – прохрипел он. – Ты не… шутил… блять.

Довольный тем, что не потерял навык, Сэм увеличил скорость, и Габриэль издал придушенный звук, когда кончил, его колени тряслись, грудь вздымалась. 

Сэм медленно отстранился, удерживая презерватив на месте, пока не удостоверился, что спермы больше не будет, он прижался гладким лицом к бёдрам Габриэля и почувствовал, что доволен собой, когда ощутил, как они дрожат. Он несколько раз поцеловал тазовую косточку Габриэля, а затем снял презерватив и выбросил его в мусорку. Габриэль быстро моргал, как будто не мог нормально видеть.

– Блять, малыш, это было круто, – сказал Габриэль осипшим от стонов голосом. Он наконец-то смог сфокусировать свой взгляд на лице Сэма и сразу же нахмурился. – Ты в порядке?

Сэм вытер слезу и улыбнулся. 

– Да. Да, я в порядке. Просто физиологическая реакция. У меня хорошо получается, но моему горлу это не нравится, – произнёс Сэм, и его голос действительно звучал так, будто он полоскал горло гравием. И у него не было стояка, в лучшем случае, небольшое возбуждение, но он чувствовал себя отлично, зная, что доставил такое удовольствие Габриэлю.

Габриэль посмотрел на него с таким обожанием и одобрением, что Сэм был почти готов снова упасть на колени, чтобы впитать их в себя. Вместо этого Габриэль притянул его вниз для поцелуя, слизывая привкус латекса и затем мягко шлёпая Сэма по заднице.

– Быстренько прими душ и начинай наполнять ванну. Я буду через минуту, и когда я вернусь, я хочу, чтобы твоя задница скрипела от чистоты. Потому что у меня на неё планы.

Небольшому возбуждению тут же пришёл конец, член Сэма сразу встал. Потому что Сэму нравилось такое слышать. Он послушно залез в душ и улыбнулся, встав под струи воды. Кажется, утро только начиналось.

Великолепно.


End file.
